


A walk in the garden

by PJOwriter



Series: Fluffember 2020 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Bahorel and Jehan go to a botanical garden.Fluffember prompt 2- Rose
Relationships: Bahorel & Jean Prouvaire
Series: Fluffember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A walk in the garden

**Les Amis Groupchat**

**Jean Prouvaire:** _ The roses at the botanical garden are blooming. Does anyone want to go see them with me today?  _

**Enjolras:** _ I have a speech to write  _

**Combeferre:** _ I have a shift at the hospital. _

**Joly:** _ I'm allergic to flowers. _

**Feuilly:** _ I'd love to, but I have work. _

**Bahorel:** _ I'll go!  _

**Grantaire:** _ Since when do you care about flowers, Bahorel? _

**Bahorel:** _ Going anywhere with my best friend is fun! Are pets allowed?  _

**Combeferre:** _You own a cat, Bahorel. Are you really thinking of taking a cat on a walk through a botanical garden?_

**Bahorel:** _ Fred knows how to walk on a leash. He basically thinks he's a dog, anyway.  _

**Jehan:** _ Yes, pets are allowed. I'll meet you there at 10.  _

Bahorel pulled into the parking lot at 10, as promised. Hopping out of his truck, he went around to the back seat to let his orange tabby cat, Fred, out of his carrier, and put on his harness and leash. 

Jehan was waiting by the entrance, smiling. Fred bounded ahead enthusiastically as Bahorel walked over to join him. Jehan reached down to scratch Fred behind the ears. "Hey, Bahorel" he said. "Thanks for coming. Hey, Fred."

Bahorel smiled. 

They walked in the garden, and Jehan chattered about the different types of plants, and occasionally spouted random bits of poetry. Bahorel listened intently. He had to admit, this was very pleasant. 

"Look!" He heard a child call. "That man has a cat!"

"So he does" said the little boy's mother. "Let's not bother him." 

But the boy was already running toward them, spouting questions. "What's his name? Can I pet him? How'd you teach him to walk on a leash?" 

"I'm terribly sorry" his mother said, hurrying over. 

"No worries" Bahorel chuckled. "His name's Fred. You can pet him. He loves people. And I didn't really teach him to walk on a leash. I just decided to try it one day and it worked." 

The boy smiled, and pet Fred, who seemed absolutely delighted. "Thank you" his mother said as they walked away. 

Jehan and Bahorel kept walking. When Fred started lagging behind, Bahorel picked him up and let him ride on his shoulder. 

"We should do this again sometime" Jehan said, as they stood in the parking lot, later. 

"You bet" Bahorel grinned. 


End file.
